The CSF-1 receptor (CSF-1R; synonyms: M-CSF receptor; Macrophage colony-stimulating factor 1 receptor, EC 2.7.10.1, Fms proto-oncogene, c-fms, Swiss Prot P07333, CD115) is known since 1986 (Coussens, L., et al., Nature 320 (1986) 277-280). CSF-1R is a growth factor and encoded by the c-fms proto-oncogene (reviewed e.g. in Roth, P., and Stanley. E. R., Curr. Top. Microbiol. Immunol. 181 (1992) 141-67).
CSF-1R is the receptor for M-CSF (macrophage colony stimulating factor, also called CSF-1) and mediates the biological effects of this cytokine (Sherr, C. J., et al., Cell 41 (1985) 665-676). The cloning of the colony stimulating factor-1 receptor (also called c-fms) was described for the first time in Roussel, M. F., et al., Nature 325 (1987) 549-552. In that publication, it was shown that CSF-1R had transforming potential dependent on changes in the C-terminal tail of the protein including the loss of the inhibitory tyrosine 969 phosphorylation which binds Cbl and thereby regulates receptor down regulation (Lee, P. S., et al., Embo J. 18 (1999) 3616-3628).
CSF-1R is a single chain, transmembrane receptor tyrosine kinase (RTK) and a member of the family of immunoglobulin (Ig) motif containing RTKs characterized by repeated Ig domains in the extracellular portion of the receptor. The intracellular protein tyrosine kinase domain is interrupted by a unique insert domain that is also present in the other related RTK class III family members that include the platelet derived growth factor receptors (PDGFR), stem cell growth factor receptor (c-Kit) and fins-like cytokine receptor (FLT3). In spite of the structural homology among this family of growth factor receptors, they have distinct tissue-specific functions. CSF-1R is mainly expressed on cells of the monocytic lineage and in the female reproductive tract and placenta. In addition expression of CSF-1R has been reported in Langerhans cells in skin, a subset of smooth muscle cells (Inaba, T., et al., J. Biol. Chem. 267 (1992) 5693-5699), B cells (Baker, A. H., et al., Oncogene 8 (1993) 371-378) and microglia (Sawada, M., et al., Brain Res. 509 (1990) 119-124).
The main biological effects of CSF-1R signaling are the differentiation, proliferation, migration, and survival of hematopoietic precursor cells to the macrophage lineage (including osteoclast). Activation of CSF-1R is mediated by its ligand, M-CSF. Binding of M-CSF to CSF-1R induces the formation of homodimers and activation of the kinase by tyrosine phosphorylation (Stanley, E. R., et al., Mol. Reprod. Dev. 46 (1997) 4-10). Further signaling is mediated by the p85 subunit of PI3K and Grb2 connecting to the PI3K/AKT and Ras/MAPK pathways, respectively. These two important signaling pathways can regulate proliferation, survival and apoptosis. Other signaling molecules that bind the phosphorylated intracellular domain of CSF-1R include STAT1, STAT3, PLCy, and Cbl (Bourette, R. P., Rohrschneider, L. R., Growth Factors 17 (2000) 155-166).
CSF-1R signaling has a physiological role in inmmune responses, in bone remodeling and in the reproductive system. The knockout animals for either M-CSF-1 (Pollard, J. W., Mol. Reprod. Dev. 46 (1997) 54-61) or CSF-1R (Dai, X. M., et al., Blood 99 (2002) 111-120) have been shown to have osteopetrotic, hematopoietic, tissue macrophage, and reproductive phenotypes consistent with a role for CSF-1R in the respective cell types.
Sherr, C. J., et al., Blood 73 (1989) 1786-1793 relates to some antibodies against CSF-1R that inhibit the CSF-1 activity (see Sherr, C. J., et al., Blood 73 (1989) 1786-1793). Ashmun, R. A., et al., Blood 73 (1989) 827-837 relates to CSF-1R antibodies. Lenda, D., et al., Journal of immunology 170 (2003) 3254-3262 relates to reduced macrophage recruitment, proliferation, and activation in CSF-1-deficient mice results in decreased tubular apoptosis during renal inflammation. Kitaura, H., et al., Journal of dental research 87 (2008) 396-400 refers to an anti-CSF-1 antibody which inhibits orthodontic tooth movement. WO 2001/030381 mentions CSF-1 activity inhibitors including antisense nucleotides and antibodies while disclosing only CSF-1 antisense nucleotides. WO 2004/045532 relates to metastases and bone loss prevention and treatment of metastatic cancer by a M-CSF antagonist disclosing as antagonist anti-CSF-1-antibodies only. WO 2005/046657 relates to the treatment of inflammatory bowel disease by anti-CSF-1-antibodies. US 2002/0141994 relates to inhibitors of colony stimulating factors. WO 2006/096489 relates to the treatment of rheumatoid arthritis by anti-CSF-1-antibodies.
WO 2009/026303 and WO 2009/112245 relate to anti-CSF-1R antibodies.